Nerds are Hotter
by lilyflower666
Summary: Lily, Penny, and Marchelle are best friends, but definitely not at the top of the food chain at Hogwarts. They prefer it this way though, hiding behind their thick oversized glasses, and mountains of books. They're the nerds of the schools, and are therefore practically nonexistent. When the most popular group of guys catches them without their glasses on-more summary inside.
1. Caught

**Lily, Penny, and Marchelle are best friends, but definitely not at the top of the food chain at Hogwarts. They prefer it this way though, hiding behind their thick over sized glasses, and mountains of books. They're the nerds of the schools, and are therefore practically nonexistent. When the most popular group of guys catches them without their glasses on one time though, they discover that nerds just might be hotter, and more fun, than the sluts they usually hang out with.**

* * *

 **Well, let's hope I can write this better than I did the last one. I do not own Harry Potter, enjoy!**

Nerds are Hotter

"Ha ha ha!" three girls quickly ducked behind a tapestry.

"Did you see their faces?" one girl with enlarged chestnut colored eyes, and hair the color of dried corn silk asked through her laughter.

"They were like what?" another black girl with silver eyes and black hair that had a purple sheen to it said.

"They have to know it was us now," the third said. She had dark red hair and dark green eyes that sparkled with a mischievous air to them. "I mean, we looked right at them and smiled."

"Yeah, they know we're the ones who've been constantly pulling pranks on them for the past two months," the first girl said cocking her hip to the side and placing a hand on it.

"Gosh, they're such idiots though, right?" the black girl asked.

"Maybe we can finally get them to leave us alone now," the dark red haired girl said inspecting her nails.

"Well, if not, we can always go with plan B," the first girl said pursing her lips as if the idea annoyed her.

"Well, let's just see how they respond to it first, and then we'll decide."

Wait, hold up, and freeze. You're probably baffled right now. What did they just do? And to whom? Who are these girls? Who are they talking about? Let's go back two months and get you caught up. Let's go back to the day it all started…

[Two months ago]

"Lily! Come on! We already missed breakfast, are you trying to make us late to class too?" a black girl asked a dark red haired one.

"I'm sorry, Penny, but those snotty girls thought it would be fun to put all of my clothes in the shower. I still want to know why my stupid fellow Head, Potter, let them into our private commons in the first place," she said running after her as she tried to dry her clothes, juggle her book bag, and comb her hair all at once.

"Give them detention?" a girl with chestnut colored eyes asked as she tried to help her dry her clothes.

"I tried, but Potter just bailed them out," she said as she gave up on her hair and just put it into a ponytail instead.

"Uh!"

"I know, right? No matter though, Ravenclaw simply lost a secret 50 points last night…each."

"No Hufflepuffs?"

"You know they're not bright enough to pull off something like that, Marchelle."

"This is true," the chestnut eyed girl said.

"So, how many points was it?" Penny asked as they filed into their first class, charms, and slipped into seats in the back.

"200." Lily whispered.

"Crime fits the punishment," she smirked.

All three did a small thumb war under the table, before settling down and listening to the teacher. All three were perfect angels in the eyes of all the Professors at their school of magic. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily Evans was in the middle, the dark haired girl we met before, and the brightest of the group, despite being a Muggleborn. This meant that her Mother and Father were Muggles, non-magic folk. To her left was Penny Yoru, of Japanese and English decent, and could speak both languages fluently. She was the most devious of the group, black, and people often teased her about being an inside out Oreo when smashed between her two best friends. She would send random bits of magic their way until the comments stopped. Needless to say, no one had called her such since first year. Last was Marchelle Silvoski on the other side of Lily. She was a Metamorphagus, and people tended to avoid her for that. Not her best friends though, they often encouraged her to use her gift, just to get a light laugh out of the day when they were feeling particularly down. She was the crafty one, turning what could be a usual prank into a highly unusual one. Like when Martha Fibbins told her that freaks of nature didn't belong in a school of beautiful people. She took a simple charm of eating slugs and turned it into burping butterflies. She still did sometimes too, because even the healers at St. Mungo's couldn't find a way to lift the spell entirely.

They were known throughout the school as the ugly nerds. They didn't mind though, let people believe what they wanted. They already knew that if they took off their thick wire rimmed glasses that enlarged their eyes to twice their original size, and traded out their clothes for ones that actually fit their bodies, they would be noticed for more than just their brains. They would be noticed for their beauty too. They liked to live under the radar though, so the chances of them being caught with their glasses off and clothes that fit was like trying to understand a merperson above water. Near impossible.

Everyone in the school also knew they weren't angels, they could out prank the Marauders any day. The hottest and most popular guys loathed them for this fact, but even they couldn't deny it. The three of them together were brilliant, devious, and crafty, a highly dangerous combination. One of the Marauders was currently glaring across the room at the dark red head. She could feel his eyes plowing into her forehead. Most likely one of his personal sluts told him about what she whispered in her ear as she left the common room last night.

Discreetly she took out her wand, looked down at him and flicked her wand. She put it back, and went back to taking notes. A second later Potter, and her fellow Head, jumped five feet into the air yelling in pain, startling everyone.

"Mr. Potter, is something wrong?" Professor Flitwick asked looking at him from atop his pile of books.

"No, Professor, nothing," Potter said shaking his head as he rubbed his behind looking down at the seat of his chair. Or rather what had been the seat of his chair. A Porcupine now sat there looking up at him innocently. He took out his wand and transfigured it back into his chair, and sat down. A sandy blonde leaned towards him and asked him something. Potter nodded towards Lily who smirked back at him, before going back to her note taking.

This was another thing. These girls weren't afraid to take on the Marauders. Everyone else was afraid of their brilliant pranking schemes, but they were more frightened of the nerds. As they had proven in their third year, they weren't going to be intimidated. Nor did they back down from a challenge. So when they sent little curses at the Marauders, they hardly ever retaliated, especially after blowing up an entire corridor in their determination to repay them for a prank that had them ill for days. While the girls had never been caught, the boys had nearly gotten themselves expelled for fellow student endangerment, destruction of property, and misuse of magic. It was only on the good graces of the girls that they hadn't been. They had always kept this to themselves though. It would be good for blackmail one day. Instead they had detention for the rest for the year, which was only four months, but hey, the deed needed to be repented.

"Was that you?" Marchelle whispered without taking her eyes of her parchment.

"Of course. He shouldn't stare at my ugliness too long, he might burn his eyes." Lily whispered back.

"Heh."

They did a thumb war under the table, and then continued on like nothing big had just happened.

It was only after the class, and on their way to their next one that their trouble began. Potter and the rest of his gang were waiting outside the classroom for them. He pushed off the wall and stepped up to her side.

"If I let you give them detention for a harmless prank, will you give them back their 200 hundred points?" he asked bluntly.

"Of course," she answered stowing her books in her bag.

"Fine, they'll serve it tonight."

"I was thinking Friday actually."

"No, we do strip poker on Fridays. You know that!"

"I do, and it's a rather disturbing sight."

"Well, we'd ask you to join us, but no one wants to see that," Black jumped in. He had dark brown hair that fell lazily in his eyes, with grey smoky eyes. Apparently he was a heartthrob, but most called him a heartbreaker. He'd been through more girls than he probably had condoms in his drawer.

"Black, you don't have enough money in your family inheritance to get me to strip. Oh that's right, you were disowned, so you don't have any money. Guess you'll never see me nude."

"Wouldn't want to anyway."

"Hm, that's my terms Potter, Friday or nothing."

"Nothing than! I'm not giving up my fun poker night just because you want to be a prude!"

"Suit yourself," Lily made a pouting lip at him. "It's not my slut that'll be upset that you couldn't fix the problem she created for her house."

"How about Saturday?"

"No, Friday."

"Evans."

"Potter."

"Fine! Have it your way! Friday!" Potter shouted throwing his hands in the air before stomping off.

"I always do," Lily called after him waving.

"So, 200 points to Ravenclaw?" Marchelle asked as a rather large group of them were passing them by discussing their odd house point situation.

"Sounds good to me," Penny smiled as they stopped, well more of froze, and turned towards them.

"Ha ha, Sarah Gusters is going to be so happy when she finds out her boy toy got her out of trouble," Lily smiled pulling out a small blackboard. On it were the names of all the houses. Right now Ravenclaw had a negative of 185 points. Gryffindor had 35, Hufflepuff 25, and Slytherin had 30. Potter probably would have fixed Ravenclaws problem himself, if his blackboard hadn't gone missing this morning. She added 200 points to Ravenclaw giving them a total of 15 points.

"Hm, I suppose they couldn't figure why they should try to get points when it wasn't showing in the hourglass," Penny frowned.

"It looks that way, doesn't it?"

"Are you going to return Potter's?" Marchelle asked.

"Of course, gonna hang it on his door," Lily said shoving her own blackboard back in her book bag.

"You know, he never denied the fact that she was his slut," Penny said aloud.

"Hmm, I wonder how Sarah would take that?" Lily asked her eyes glittering.

"Save it," Marchelle suggested as they headed to their next class.

"Whatever for?"

"When they're snogging in the common room tonight."

"I love the way you think. She'll probably leave without sex."

"Which means a quiet night for you."

"Mm-hm."

"I thought I was supposed to be the devious one?" Penny questioned.

"Apparently we've been hanging out too long," Marchelle said with a mock serious look.

"Perhaps we should take a break from one another."

"Sounds good."

"No!" Lily clutched both of their arms to her chest. "I can't lose my two best friends. I'll never survive this hell hole, I just know it," she proclaimed dramatically.

"She's right, she won't."

"I know she's completely lost without us."

"Alright, we'll stay."

"But only for you, Lily."

"Whoo, thank Merlin," she released their arms from a death grip to a loose one.

They were all silent for a moment, before they burst out laughing, stumbling into their potions class. They took seats in the back again, trying to contain their laughter as Professor Slughorn came into the room. They managed to rein it in, as he put directions on the board for a Felix Felicis potion. They would be working in pairs of three to complete this potion, it was going to be difficult, and would take hours out of class to complete, but if they made it correctly, they were all promised that they would be able to drink some from their own cauldrons at the end of the year. However, they were not to use it during their NEWTs, and anyone caught doing so would be expelled from school. They could choose their own partners.

Of course the three girls paired up. There were a total of twelve people in this class. The girls, the hottest of the four Marauders, Snape, Carson, Mulciber, Fibbins, Longbottom, and Crouch. Snape, Mulciber, and Fibbins became a team, and Carson, Longbottom, and Crouch. With everyone divided, they were given extra cauldrons to start the potion in. Every group had at least one excellent potions master, so everyone got halfway through the instructions before the class was over.

Everyone was chattering about what they would do with the potion when it was complete as they left the class. This was where the girls parted ways for their separate classes of the day. Lily to Muggle Studies, Marchelle to Care of Magical Creatures, and Penny to Divination. It was the only time of the day that they were separated, and they hated it.

[Time skip]

Marchelle and Penny loitered in the hallway as they waited for Lily to come up from the dungeons. When she finally approached, they found her soaked to the bone, and furious. They whipped out their wands attempting to air drying her.

"What happened?" Marchelle asked.

"Lupin," she stated bluntly.

"What for?"

"My little pet this morning in charms, stop, it's not going to dry. It's not water."

"Then what is it?" Penny asked as they lowered their wands.

"Mucus."

"Gross!"

"Yeah, I tried vanishing it off, but it took my clothes too, so I'll be using my lunch hour to change clothes," Lily stated marching off to the Heads Dorm. Marchelle and Penny huffed, making their way to the kitchens. No way were they letting their friend go hungry.

They tickled the pear, and burst into the kitchens. The House Elves took one look at them, before squealing with delight and started to ask them all at once at there was anything they needed, anything at all. They requested three hot lunches, with extra pickles on the side. They were even nice enough to give them a basket to put it in.

When they made back up to the doors to the Great Hall, it was to see Lily about to rush through the doors. They darted forward grabbing her arms and dragged her out to the grounds. They were gonna skip DADA, they just didn't feel like telling her yet. Lily may not be a goody two shoes, but she was very stingy about skipping classes. The last time was in their second year, and they had had to get her a calming potion because she was freaking out. Convinced that the entire universe was out of sorts because she had skipped Potions.

"We're eating on the grounds today?" Lily asked as she was forced to sit down.

"Yeah, we don't want to see those Marauders any more than you probably want to right now," Marchelle said as she pulled out the three lunches and handed them to the other girls.

"Good."

"Why do they have to be such jerks?"

"Yeah a porcupine on your chair is harmless, covering someone in mucus that refuses to come off is not."

"I mean, what did we ever do to them?" Marchelle asked wondering back to that first day of third year when they had been pranked by the Marauders.

"We probably existed, which in their books means to take offense against," Lily sad playing with the carrots on her plate. None of them were really hungry. "Do you guys mind if we just skip the rest of classes for today?"

Their jaws dropped, "Who are you and what have you done with our friend?" they asked at the same time.

"Please?" she asked giving them a small look of defeat.

"Okay," Penny consented.

"So what do you want to do?" Marchelle asked.

"Let's just hang out in my common room."

"Works for us."

They all got up and went back inside. They headed to the picture that was of a wizard playing quidditch, when it saw her though, it zoomed over to get the password. "Fuzzy Bobbles." The door opened and the three went inside. Lily pulled out their small boom box, it was powered by an energizer spell, and flipped it on. They all smiled as Lorde's Royal started to play, they took of their glasses and bobbed their heads to the music, as they sang along. If someone had passed by, they would have thought two angels, and a chalkboard was in the room. Lily couldn't sing, but her friends didn't care.

That's how they continued to the day, listening to songs and singing along. They didn't even notice that the Marauders had come back as they were dancing with one another to the song of Grow a pear by Ke$ha. They stared at the girls in front of them, almost not recognizing them without their glasses on. They came to a quick conclusion, they were gorgeous. Lily turned around first, and caught sight of them standing in the doorway, alone.

"You're-" James started.

"Obliviate!"

"Protego!"

Marchelle cut the music, as they stared at one another. No one moved or said a thing. Slowly, Potter lowered his wand again. He took a step forward as the girls reached down grabbing their glasses, and putting them on. Their shields, their protection.

"Why do you hide it?" Lupin asked in wonder.

"We don't like constant attention. We're happy floating through life invisible," Penny said shifting uncomfortably.

"But you're not, everyone knows who you are," Black protested.

"No they don't," Lily scoffed.

"Yeah, we're the nerds of Hogwarts, ugly, feared, and ostracized," Marchelle added.

"They know nothing about us," Penny sneered. "None of you do," she added.

"Well, we're willing to accept this as a great opportunity to get to know you," Potter said much closer to them than he had been seconds before. Lily opened her mouth to respond, but the portrait hole burst open.

"Jaaaamesssss, why do I have to serve detention Friday? We'll miss out on our special time," Sarah whined coming into the room with her two friends Missy and Misty following in her wake. They were identical twins. She wrapped her arms around him, glaring at Lily.

"Because it was the only way I could get you your points back, baby."

"Have fun with your slut, come on guys," Lily said brushing past him. Marchelle grabbed their boom box and all three went up to Lily's room. As soon as the door shut, they started to freak out.

"What are we going to do? They saw us!"

 **Please review. Midnight ;p**


	2. They'll give up

**I do not own Harry Potter, enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"No one will believe them," Lily tried to reason.

"Are you kidding me? If Black said the sky was green instead of blue everyone would agree with him," Penny scoffed.

"Only because the school is filled with idiots," Marchelle said rolling her eyes

"Yes, that's all true…but we've been known as the ugly nerds for mostly our entire duration at Hogwarts. I don't think anyone remembers what we looked like before my parents died, and I was forced to live my Aunt Carmela."

"Snivellus would," Penny jibed.

Lily sighed, looking away, "That's different. I grew up with him."

"Let's just see how this plays out, and then we'll make our move," Marchelle suggested.

"If their smart, they'll wish that I had obliviated them when I had the chance."

[Time skip]

Lily, Marchelle, and Penny made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning. When they walked in, they weren't sure what they were expecting, but nothing happened. No awkward silences, nobody trying to magic their glasses off, or anything really. It appeared to just be a normal day at Hogwarts. They looked at one another shrugging, before going to sit down in their seats away from everyone else.

"I think they kept their mouths shuts," Marchelle said yawning

"Their mouths _shuts_?" Penny teased.

"Shut up, I'm still tired." She nudged her side with her elbow.

"Hello ladies." A smooth voice said from behind them.

"What do you want, Black?"

"The Marauders would appreciate it if you would meet us on the seventh floor during your next off period together."

"We don't have one together," Lily said.

"Yeah, and we're not giving up lunch for you," Penny added.

"Can't you make one like you did yesterday?"

"Uh, excuse you, I wasn't feeling good," Lily sneered.

"Yeah, and Remus's prank had nothing to do with it I'm sure."

"I suggest you walk away before you can no longer procreate," Marchelle said scratching head with her wand.

He huffed before flipping them off and walking away. They watched him sit back down with his mates. Potter leaned in close asking him something, and Black started to wave his arms around like windmills. Lupin asked something as he was laughing. Black said something back putting his head down on the table. Potter and Lupin roared with laughter. The girls cut their eyes away at this point, giving one another uneasy looks.

"This is going to be the longest day at Hogwarts ever," Penny sighed.

"Agreed," the other two said.

[Time skip]

"I don't care about what you saw, Lupin!" Lily shouted as she came out of Muggle Studies later that day. "All I care is that you keep quiet about it!"

"Why?"

"None of your business!"

"Yeah, that'll get me to drop it," Lupin scoffed.

Lily whirled around, her wand already twirling between her fingers before she aimed it at Lupin's chest. One bright light later, and Lupin was a rigid board on the ground. Lily walked over to him, relieved him of his wand, and flipped her hair before walking away. She was coming up the stairs when she heard the commotion.

"We do it for Lily!" Penny yelled.

"Why?" she heard Potter ask.

"Why do you care?"

"Because we love her Black! She's practically our sister. The only thing that's stopping us from being related is blood and genetics."

"Hey that sounds like Prongs and me here."

Lily pushed her way through the throng of students until she reached her best friends. "Come on, we owe them no explanations," she said throwing Lupin's wand at their feet. They could make their own conclusions.

The three girls pushed through the crowd, and made their way into the Great Hall. They sat in their usual spot, and were slightly shocked when the sluts sat down across from them.

"Yes, Baka? Can we help you?" Penny asked.

"Why're our boyfriends suddenly so interested in you?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, they even sent us away last night after you went upstairs," Misty put in.

"I didn't know you guys were dating," Lily said in a clearly sarcastically surprised voice.

"Yeah, all this time, I just thought you guys were stress buddies," Marchelle added. The other girls nodded at her, serious looks on their faces.

"Stress buddies? What's that?" Missy asked.

The girls laughed at her, not answering her question. Not that they would. These girls were so ditzy, it was a wonder how they even became Ravenclaws in the first place. Lily stopped first, leveling them with a hard glare.

"You'll get no answers from us. So why don't you just go lick the feet of your boy toys, and get out of our hair?"

Sarah gave a cry of indignation, before stomping off, her friends following suit. The three looked at each other before rolling their eyes. They then filled their plates full of food, and dug in. they talked about random subjects, and got lost in their own world. They finished and grabbed their bags, heading for the library. Only the fifth day back, and already they had a mountain of homework. Well, such was the life of a NEWT student.

It was while they were getting ready to leave the library at around 11 that evening, when an owl came swooping in to sit on Lily's head. She tutted her tongue, before raising her arm, and Sabastian hopped onto it. He stuck out his leg, and Lily took the letter off, before he went back to his previous position on her head. Only her owl would think her hair was his nest, only hers.

Though, quite used to it, Lily turned her attention to the letter at hand. Opening it, she found it was from her sister and relaxed. They might not have agreed on everything over the years, and she might have been jealous of her sister for her magic, but there was still one thing that drew them together. Their Aunt Carmela. She was more of a witch than Lily was. And she was talking about how muggles saw them, not as they were. Just a re-cap, muggles were non-magic folk.

Anyway, their Aunt Carmela was the glue that kept the sisters together. Otherwise, they probably would have gone off the deep end in their dislike for one another. Still, at least they had a common dislike, which was very apparent in this letter.

 _Dear freaky little sister Lils,_

 _Vernon proposed! The wedding is on February 6_ _th_ _of next year. I would so much like it if you could attend. Much better than you-know-who. Also, I seem to be in short supply of bridesmaids, and Vernon has four groomsmen. So, if you could drag your friends along too, that would be fantastic. Our Aunt won't be receiving an invitation, so you can wear whatever you want. Just not your jeans and Raggedy Anne rag of a T-shirt._ Lily paused in reading to laugh here, well, there went that idea. _Also, no magic. And even though I know you're forbidden to date, could you bring a guy? Like I said,_ _she won't be there_ _. You'll need a date, all of you, anyway. For the couples dance. So, just send me an RSVP with this little hair nest monster by the end of the week._

 _Your loving and purely non-magical sister, Petunia_

Lily let it all out then, getting them kicked out of the library. She handed over the note to her friends, who also doubled over in laughter. They stumbled into Lily's commons still laughing at her sister.

"Sure, Lily, we'll help her out," Marchelle said handing her back the letter. As rude as her sister could be, they knew she treasured every one of the letters her sister sent. It showed they still had a connection, no matter how frail.

"Thanks guys. It would have been awful if I had to attend some boring wedding without you, or _magic_ ," she said grinning.

"Uh, guys, we've got company," Penny interrupted pointing.

"Huh?" they asked together looking at where she was pointing.

The marauders, all four of them, were lounging on the furniture. As if to say that they had been waiting hours for them to come back. The girls took on a defensive stance, immediately throwing up their guards and putting on shields.

"So, _why_ are you doing this for Lily?" James asked.

"As I said before, they owe you no explanation. No, scratch that, _we_ owe you no explanation," Lily said taking a step forward.

"We're simply curious, Lily," Remus said standing up. "You three have a natural beauty that any slut or whore in this school would kill for. And yet, you hide it. _Why?_ "

"Like you said, any slut or whore would kill us for it. So _why not?_ " Penny threw back.

"No, better yet, why do you care?!" Marchelle asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, what we do is hardly any of your business!" Penny threw on.

Lily had a less vocal approach, as she whipped out her wand and cast the spell that Remus had put on her yesterday on them, with the small tweak of making it bright green instead of clear. They jumped to their feet in disgust as Marchelle and Penny whipped out their own wands and added to it. Marchelle added glitter, and Penny somehow made it flash every other two seconds with the words HUG ME!

"What the hell?!" Sirius shouted.

"Stay out of our way, and our lives," Lily said coldly.

"What's you're problem?!" James asked.

"I don't have one. But you will if you don't back off."

"Is that a challenge?"

"You don't want to do this."

"Oh, I think I do."

"You're funeral."

"We'll force you to reveal your true identities."

"I'm hardly a heroine."

"What's that?"

"A drug," Penny answered.

"No, that's heroin. A heroine is a female hero," Marchelle said laughing.

"Oh, well they sound similar."

"We'll give you that," Lily smiled nudging her side.

"Did we just get dragged into a prank war?" Remus asked.

"You don't have to participate, save yourself some trouble," Penny pointed out.

"Yeah, but what use is school without some trouble thrown in?"

The girls pondered this, before grinning. Maybe the marauders weren't so different from them. "Could you imagine, what would have happened if we had all become friends instead of enemies?" Lily whispered to her friends. They burst out laughing.

"A nearly blown up corridor would have been the least of Professor Dumbledore's problems," Marchelle said through her laughter.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Lily, a war has stakes, and we already know what theirs will be," Penny said.

"Yeah, you're right, it's too risky," she sighed. "If you prank us, of course we'll prank you back, but we're not making any deals."

"Suit yourselves, but no holds barred."

"Whatever," the girls said together before walking up the stairs to Lily's room. Or should we say their room? The girls had been sharing Lily's massive room since arriving at the school. They only went back to their dorms that one night, to get their trunks. They couldn't wear Lily's clothes forever.

The girls took off their glasses and striped of the baggy clothing. This was going to be hell. They may have just agreed to a war of sorts, but at least there were no stakes.

"What if they don't back off?" Marchelle asked voicing her fear.

"Then we make them," Penny said.

"Marchelle has a point. They can be pretty persistent when they choose to be," Lily sighed.

"What's plan B?"

"Play their game?"

"Aren't we already doing that?" Marchelle asked.

"No, I mean strip ourselves of our defenses, and beat them at their own game. Actually use our womanly figures to our advantage for once."

"You mean act like sluts?" Penny asked jaw dropping.

"No, better than sluts. Impossible to obtain women."

"Yeah, but if we trade in all of our clothes for ones that fit…"

"I know, but what other choice would we have at that point?"

"Lily, your Aunt will flip her lid, and who knows what that _monster_ might try to do to you?" Penny grasped her hand as if she feared that she lost her mind.

"I'll be fine, besides, this is just plan B. They'll give up way before then. I'm sure of it."

 **Well, it's only the beginning, I can't expect too much. Please review. Midnight ;p**


	3. Turning inside out

**Here's the next one for you. I do not own Harry Potter, enjoy! [JAPANESE] Will make sense later.**

Chapter 3

But they didn't. They continued to harass the girls with pranks at every available opportunity. It got so bad once, that they actually started an unauthorized duel in one of the upstairs corridors. The girls had played it off as being attacked without warning, by placing curses on themselves and saying the Marauders did it. This got them a two week shunning from the rest of their year. Because that was totally a punishment. And the marauders just backed off for three days.

Thus, we're at the point from just before where you lot came in. Lily cast the spell under the table quietly; they still needed to get revenge for having to curse themselves. Marchelle sat across from them, distracting them by asking them questions about her hair as she changed it colors. Penny had slipped into the kitchens earlier and convinced her house elf, Zesty, to spike the pumpkin juice in that area of the table. There was going to be collateral damage with this, but whatever. It wasn't _their_ problem.

Lily waited for the spell to slowly take effect, smirking when it was complete. They weren't clever, crafty, and devious for nothing. Occasionally they got together and actually made something of their talents, like right now. Marchelle nodded at them and went back to sit in her seat. They all did a mini thumb war above the table, as they waited for the boys to notice.

Potter was the first to realize as he reached for his drink, and froze. He raised his other hand to look at it too. Lupin leaned forward saying something to him. Potter's eyes widened even more as he pointed to Lupin's own hands. The latter leapt from the table, and pointed at Black and Pettigrew.

"Merlin! It's happening to your face!" James shouted gaining some of the Professor's attention.

"Yours too!" Lupin shouted back.

They were really freaking out, as they looked around the room. Their eyes finally landed on the girls who grinned right at them. They looked horrified. If this didn't work, they weren't sure what would.

What had they done? Tell us! You're probably screaming at your computer right now. It was simple, really. They gave them a potion of their own making, mixed with some medical magic. They basically led the boys to believe they were being turned inside out. Their skin became their muscles and bones, on every part of the body.

The rest of the student body was starting to notice too, time for them to go. They got up and left the Great Hall. Going to hide behind a tapestry in a nearby corridor. The potion only lasted for five minutes. It was a pity, but Lily had shot down any longer amount of time. They would be freaked out enough, best to make it shorter rather than longer.

"So, if this doesn't work?" Penny asked still laughing.

"We go to plan B," Lily said solemnly sobering up from her laugh quickly.

"But!" they both shouted their own cut short.

"We've tried everything else. Nothing is working. We go to plan B."

"I think she's right, Penny. Fear tactics is our second to last card on the table," Marchelle nodded.

"Women wiles being our last, I guess?" Penny asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, we do have a Hogsmeade trip coming up tomorrow."

"We'll do this together," Lily said tensing.

"Together we're stronger," Marchelle said with hardened eyes.

"Invincible in our number of three," Penny said with her chin straight up.

"Okay," Lily let out a breath of air, as she relaxed again. "Before we jump the gun, we should see if they concede first."

"Deal," the other two agreed.

"And after what we just did, why wouldn't they?" Marchelle asked.

[Time skip]

"Ugh! **You stupid arrogant bastards!** " Penny screamed.

"I don't understand that!" Sirius shouted back.

 _SMACK!_ "Do you understand that?!" she asked.

"Yes, I understand a massive smack across my face."

"Good." She stomped off upstairs. "If you won't concede, we will," Lily said standing up.

"That was a very nice prank," Lupin admitted.

"Yeah, can you tell us how you did it so we can use it on the Slytherins?" Potter asked suddenly looking like a child on Christmas.

"No, you need a basic knowledge of medical magic. That's something you don't have. One wrong spell, and you could really turn your victim inside out. That'll put you in Azkaban easily."

"And we wouldn't want that," Marchelle simpered.

"Yeah, then where would we get our entertainment when one of our pranks goes through flawlessly, with no repercussions? While yours, you almost always get detentions for them," Penny shouted out from upstairs. She must have been listening with the door open.

"Jamsie-poo! It's Friday, that means poker night!" Sarah yelled flouncing into their common two girls looked over at her.

"Dang, Gusters, you've been promoted," Marchelle said looking her outfit, or lack there-of, up and down. It looked more like two rags placed with precision over her feminine parts. Still though, it left nothing to anyone's imagination.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"From slut/whore to prostitute!"

"James!"

"Now now, play nice," he said grinning uneasily.

"Okay," Lily agreed taking out her wand and summoning her blackboard. James's eyes narrowed at it. Lily just smirked as she turned to Sarah. "Ten points from Ravenclaw for walking through the hallways like a common whore. The shame your House must be feeling." She wrote it down, _accidentally_ adding another zero onto the end.

"That's not so bad, and if you girls want, you can join us," Sirius purred.

"Did he just _purr_ at us?" Marchelle asked. "I think so," Lily told her. The two girls looked at each other, seeing nothing but their disgust-o-meter's going way up. "EW!" they shouted together before rushing up the stairs, and slamming the door.

"Merlin, I think I'm going to be sick."

"I call first dibs on the bathroom!"

"No! I was going to be sick first!"

Penny was rolling on the bed with laughter at her friends antics. Merlin, she loved those two. The two girls in question stopped fighting for the bathroom to look over at their friend. They both smiled evilly before pouncing on the girl and tickling her.

"Ack! I call mercy! Mercy!"

"You are so welcome for tickling you!" Marchelle said. Penny laughed harder as she grabbed a pillow and whacked them both with it. The girls shrieked with laughter as they too grabbed pillows and smacked one another with them. The pillow fight ended when the pillows popped open, and feathers flew everywhere. They landed in a laughing heap on the floor.

Using her wand, Lily did a wide sweep of the room, and the pillows repaired themselves. The girls tossed them back onto the bed, and jumped onto it themselves. They leaned against one another.

"So, we're really going through with it?" Penny asked.

"They haven't given us much else of a choice," Marchelle argued.

"But…do you really think Hogsmeade is the best place to go for this kind of transformation?"

"Maybe Madam Malkins would be better," Lily reasoned. "Okay, but how're we going to get there?" Marchelle asked.

"Well, we could always ask him."

[Time skip]

"Please Professor?"

"But why is this so important?" Professor Dumbledore asked. "You three have never had a problem with your outfits before. Why now?"

"We just figured that it was time for us to grow up. All these baggy clothes is something a third year going through puberty would do. So, we figured it was just time for us to grow up."

He was giving them that look. The one where he looked at you over his half-moon spectacles. It said 'I know you're lying, but I'm going to let it pass.' That x-raying look he gave all students. He finally nodded, shutting his eyes slightly, as he walked over to his fireplace, and threw some floo powder into it.

"When you want to come back, just say Albus's Office, in the Leaky Cauldron's fireplace."

"Thanks Professor!" Marchelle said bounding into the fireplace, and vanishing in whirls of green flames.

"Yeah, you're the best!" Penny added vanishing in the same way. Lily smiled at him, before heading into the fireplace herself.

She was just about to enter, when Dumbledore spoke up behind her. "I may not know what you three are up to, but I hope it doesn't get you into trouble."

"Don't worry Professor, we can take care of ourselves," Lily assured him looking around at him. He was giving her that look again, but she just smiled and vanished in the flames as well. Lily stumbled out of the fireplace, and into Marchelle's arms.

"Okay, Lily I get stumbling out of the fireplace, but I still don't understand how you do it, Penny," Marchelle teased as they looked over at their friend.

"Come on," Lily laughed as they went to the back entrance of the Leaky pulled out her wand and tapped the bricks in a specific pattern, and waited for them to open for her. Once they had, she led the way into the semi busy streets of Diagon Alley.

The three girls made their way to Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions. The bell tinkled as they opened the door, and a young woman came rushing from the back. She looked at them a little suspiciously, since they were still wearing their Hogwarts robes, before straightening up, and asking what it was they wanted.

Penny explained what they needed, and she couldn't grab their hands fast enough as she tugged them to the back of the shop. That was unusual, usually she just stripped people right out in the open for everyone to see. It had happened to them more than once.

She pushed them into nice comfortable chairs, like the ones back in the Gryffindor Common Room. She grabbed Marchelle first and started to measure her out. She grabbed Penny next, with Lily after her, and did the pushed the girls back into their chairs and waved some tea and biscuits forward as she disappeared down a narrow staircase.

The girls sat there for an hour or two discussing random bits of topics. Like Quidditch, school work, and how they were going to execute their plan. It would definitely have to be public. There could be no other way to do this. As they were starting to get into an argument about where this public announcement of a sort should be, Madam Malkin came back up the stairs with their new wardrobes.

They wanted to just take them, and get back to school. The seamstress wasn't having it though, as she forced them to model every outfit so she could tweak it here or there. When they were finally done, it was now three hours later than before, and they were exhausted. They paid for the clothing, thanked Madam Malkin, and walked to Florean Fortescue for a small treat. Penny insisted on paying for it, and Lily and Marchelle weren't about to argue with her.

"Do you think this clothing will be enough?" Marchelle asked.

"No," Lily shook her head. "That's why I brought some muggle money with me too. There's a makeup shop nearby. We'll pick up a few brands there before heading back to school."

"Okay, but what do we do with our robes until then?" Penny asked motioning to all of their outfits.

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that."

"I wonder if we can transfigure them?" Marchelle asked motioning for the other girls to stand up. She was the best at Transfiguration. They looked at each other before standing up. Marchelle motioned for them to twirl, and they did so. When they looked down at their clothes they found them changed.

Penny was wearing a black leather mini skirt, with red pumps, and a quarter sleeved low v-neck red shirt. Lily was wearing a plaid pleated mini skirt, black pumps, with a black corset top. Marchelle cast the same spell on herself, and she ended up with a silver mini skirt, green pumps, and clingy green one shoulder top. They looked at one another grinning.

"We look hot," they all said together.

"Come on! Let's drop these bags off with Tom, and then we'll go shop in London!" Lily said excitedly taking off her glasses, and putting them into her bag. The others did the same, and followed her back to the pub.

It had been so long since Lily had shopped in London, but she still knew where she was. She led them down a couple of blocks away from the pub, until they came to a small makeup store called Make a Mask. They walked in, and an overly cheerful girl, with way too much makeup on, greeted them. Still, they needed the makeup, so it didn't really faze them. They waved off her help, and started to look around.

They came to a very quick conclusion. None of them knew anything about makeup, let alone how to put it on. They were going to have to ask someone for help. Thankfully, there was another woman in the store. She had on a little eyeshadow, foundation, and lipstick, but that appeared to be it. They asked her for help.

"You mean you don't want Makenzie to help you?" she asked with a knowing smile. They looked over at the other girl who was trying to convince someone to buy way more makeup than they needed.

"Uh, no. We were hoping for just the basics really," Penny said uneasily. "This might sound a little odd, but we don't know anything about this stuff."

"Not at all. We get young teenagers in here all the time that know nothing about makeup. Come and sit, I'll go get Harri."

"Harry?"

"Yes, Harri Klemins, she's the expert around here."

"Uh, is that short for Harriet?"

"Yes, but she prefers Harri."

"Okay," they nodded before going to sit down.

A few moments later, another woman came out of the back. She saw Makenzie making her way over to them, and shooed her away. They heard her mutter something about beauty not clowns, and couldn't help the grins forming on their faces.

"So, I hear that you three are new to the makeup world." They nodded. "Well, let's see what we're working with." She lifted their faces by gently grasping their chins one by one. She nodded at each one, before walking off. She was back a few minutes later with several different sets of makeup in her hands.

She set them down on a table nearby, before approaching Penny first. "Your complexion is so dark, but very beautiful. You don't need any foundation, in fact, none of you girls do. To put any on would be an insult to your skin. Your eyes however, for eyeshadows we'll go with a bright purple, or silver color. The purple will bring out the purple shine in your hair, and the silver of your eyes. You don't need a lot, just a little. Close your eyes for me, and girls, I want you to watch what I'm doing here. It's easier when someone else applies your makeup, rather than when you do it yourself. Though, watching how to put it on others is good practice for when you want to put it on yourself."

They watched as she applied a little bit of silver eyeshadow to top of her eyelid, she even added some a little above the crease. Not too much, just a small shimmer. Next she did her eyelashes, and explained that they needed to keep them open until they were done putting the mascara on, and once this was over, place a tissue underneath their eye, and blink several times, and then repeat the process with the other eye. She said she wasn't going to bother with eyeliner on Penny, because it wouldn't show up anyway.

"Next are your cheeks, I have a very dark rouge color here," she held up a small pallet. "So, we just apply a small dusting to your cheeks like so, and it appears that you have a little color in those dark cheeks of yours. Last are your lips, now this'll take a small bit of experimenting, but we'll find the right type of shades that suit you. I believe that every woman should have three lipsticks. I mean, who wants to wear the same kind every day?"

The girls looked at one another and shrugged. Harri was the makeup expert, not them. They watched as she put color after color on Penny, before coming up with a dark red, bright purple and an orange-gold color. She put the red back on Penny, and stepped back, deeming her done.

She moved onto Marchelle next. With her brown eyes, she suggested a pallet of colors of blue and gold for eyeshadow. She used a light pink for her the color to her cheeks, nothing too bright though, otherwise it would appear that she was blushing all day long. So she suggested a soft baby blanket pink. And for her lips, pinks of any color.

Lily was last, and Harri took a good two minutes just staring at her eyes. She claimed she had never seen such a pretty green, and coupled with her porcelain skin and red hair, she was the perfect picture of beauty that most girls craved on a daily basis. Giving Lily a pallet of purples, surprisingly enough, and browns for eyeshadow. She said the purples would really make her eyes pop, but if she ever grew tired of that, then to use the brown. She brushed a very light peach-pink color on her cheeks, so as not to make her seem even paler than she already was. As for her lips, she chose an array of colors that were soft peach colors.

She clapped her hands, and handed the girls the makeup she had used, along with backups of each brand. They thanked her for all of her help, Lily paid for the items, and they left. When they got back to the pub, Marchelle changed their clothing back too normal. They gathered their stuff from Tom, who at first didn't want to hand it over because he didn't recognize them. Then they stepped into the fireplace one at a time saying Albus's Office. Once they were back in the room, they noticed that the Professor was absent.

This was odd, but when Penny looked down at her watch, she discovered that it was already three am. They muffled their laughter and snuck out of the Headmaster's Office. With the help of Lily's status as Head girl, they made it back to her quarters unhindered by any teachers. They collapsed in the room, thankfully not having run into any of marauders.

"So, how're we going to do this?" Marchelle asked.

"Well, should we announce it at breakfast, or first class on Monday?"

"That was the debate, wasn't it?" Lily asked letting out a small laugh.

"I think we should do it first class, that way it's more of a shock to the other students," Marchelle said still sticking to her plan.

"Yeah, but if we did it at breakfast we could just get all the rumors out of the way," Penny argued. They both looked at Lily, and she groaned.

"Must I always be the tie breaker?"

"Yes, I mean, what else are you good for?"

"Oh geez, thanks!"

"You're welcome."

Lily shoved a pillow in her face before pulling out a knut. "Heads we do breakfast, tails first class." She flipped the coin, caught it, and slapped it onto the back of her hand. She cupped her hand around it as she looked at the knut.

"Well? What is it?" Marchelle asked a little impatiently.

"It's…"

 **So, let's see, any questions? Nope! Oh, and I forgot last chapter, for those of you who don't know, Baka means stupid/idiot in Japanese. Thank you to everyone who have/are favorited/following this story. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Please review. Midnight ;p**


	4. Plan B

**So, who wants a cookie? [holds out a big plate of them] Don't worry I made none of** **them, they're all store bought. So, I do not own Harry Potter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

"Come on! We'll be late if you don't hurry up, Penny," Marchelle complained.

"Sorry, it just feels weird to be running around in a short skirt that actually fits."

"You didn't have any complaints Saturday," Lily pointed out.

"That was because I knew the wardrobe change was going to be temporary."

"You know what feels really weird?"

"Not wearing any glasses?" Marchelle guessed.

"Yeah, my face feels so naked without them."

"We know what you mean."

"Ugh, come on, quick, before the Professor notices that we're sneaking in a minute late," Lily said biting her lip. They slipped in quietly through the door and sat down in the back. They sighed in relief when they noticed that Professor Flitwick hadn't noticed. Lily looked to her left to see a Hufflepuff staring at her with their mouth agape.

He wasn't the only one though, there was very few people actually paying attention to the Professor, most were staring at them. The girls waved, immediately feeling embarrassed that they had drawn even more attention to their selves. The Marauders grinned at them from across the room, no not grinned, more of smirked. They turned away, and looked at Professor Flitwick, giving him their undivided attention.

They continued this throughout the day. They payed attention to only their Professors, despite all the whispering, stares, and loud comments that the nerds were trying too hard. Were they though? They were wearing the bare minimum of makeup, while others had it caked on. No, the only thing they were trying too hard at was to ignore everyone, that was it.

"So, why the sudden interest in fashion?" Lupin asked.

"I don't know what you mean. We're simply wearing what everyone else is," Lily replied casually.

"Well, you've always done that, only those clothes never fit. These ones clearly do. I mean, I didn't even know you _had_ a waist."

"Hmph."

"But you know, now that you girls are the hottest ones in school, you're going to have to date the other half of the hottest population."

"You mean Snape? I don't know, after what he called me in fifth year, I'm not sure I can forgive him for that."

"Funny."

"Well, if it's not him, then it must be Michael Benson, or maybe Liam Heckelson, no wait, Peter Pettigrew!"

"Hey! That last one was uncalled for!" Lupin exclaimed suddenly angry.

"You don't think he's handsome? Some friend you are."

Lily walked away as he just flapped his mouth at her back. She tugged at her skirt, trying to cover her bare legs, before smoothing it out, and looking around to see if anyone had noticed. In all honesty though, she'd caught herself doing this more than once. Without all of the yards of fabric that she usually wore, she felt so naked.

She bumped into her friends to see them doing the exact same thing to their clothes. "Have you ever felt as if you're standing in the middle of room stark naked?"

"Yes," they both replied.

"I think this is going to be more difficult than we originally thought," Marchelle said.

Lily nodded as she spotted the other three Marauders coming around the corner. Lily smiled at her friends before sauntering up to Peter and kissing him on the cheek. She batted her eyes as his stunned expression.

"Don't worry, Peter. I think you're handsome, despite what Remus just said. So I'll see you around?"

"Yeah." He looked like he was going to pee his pants.

She blew him a kiss, and walked off. Well sashayed would probably be the more appropriate word for what she had done. Her friends looped arms with her, as they all giggled their way into the Great Hall.

"What did Remus say?" Penny asked.

"Well, he was telling me that we had to date the most handsome guys in school, so I started to name the least attractive ones. I happened to put Peter in there, and he became offended. So I twisted it on him, and then he became flabbergasted."

"Brilliant."

"Yes, I know."

"Hey, what are we going to do about your sister's wedding in Feb?"

"Honey, we could ask any guy in this school, and they'd be drooling at our feet to go," Marchelle said dramatically.

"Probably any girl too," Lily muttered as her two friends busted out in laughter. They fell into their seats and started to dig into lunch.

The whispering got worse as the day wore on. It became so annoying they headed to the library just to lose most of the gossipers. Sitting in the far back of it, they settled down to do the mountain of schoolwork that the teachers had given them today.

"I still can't believe that Minnie wants us to write a five foot paper on the pros and cons of being an animagus," Penny sighed.

"I'm sure the Marauders could tell us all about those though," Lily grinned.

The other two girls choked on their laughter. They didn't know that they knew their little secret. They had accidentally stumbled upon it, and couldn't blame them for wanting to do that for Remus. They may not have been their favorite people, but no one could say that they weren't loyal.

Lily, unknown to her friends, would often look out the window on full moons just to try to catch a glimpse of them scurrying in their animal forms across the grounds. Their nicknames weren't that hard to match up to their animals. She couldn't help but admire James's. Her Patronus was a doe after all, so she had a fondness for deer.

"Um, excuse me, Head Girl?" a small voice said interrupting her musings. She turned to see a first year standing at the end of their table.

"Yes?"

"Professor McGonagall would like to see the three of you in her office."

"Uh, alright," Lily said gathering up her stuff as the first year left. Her friends did the same, and they all left the library to head to their Dorm Head's office.

When they entered the room, it was to see that Lupin and Potter were already there. They threw questioning looks at them, but they just shrugged. They were just as clueless then.

"Ah, good you're here," the Professor said getting up from behind her desk.

"Is something wrong Professor?" Marchelle asked.

"It has come to my attention that Ms. Evans and Mr. Potter are not doing their rounds together, but instead with yourself and Mr. Lupin."

"Uh, yeah, but it works better like this for us," Potter said frowning.

"No, as the Heads of the school you need to be seen as a united force. Especially in these troubled times. So from now on, Potter and Evans, you two will patrol the halls together, and Silvoski and Lupin will do the same on their nights."

"But Professor-!" Lily started to say.

"No buts, Evans," McGonagall cut across her, "I need to see the two of you working together or I might just have Professor Dumbledore strip you of your Head titles."

"That's not fair! Lily has been working for this since second year!" Penny complained.

"Then her choice should be clear."

"Uh, I have a question Professor, if this is about Prefect and Head stuff, what's Penny doing here?" Lupin asked.

"Oh, yeah, that is a good question. What _am_ I doing here?"

"Simple, the Head Dorms are for the Heads only. You and Silvoski are to move back into the dorms in the Gryffindor Tower."

"But I don't mind sharing my room with them. It's way too big anyway."

"Enough with the buts Evans! I expect you both moved out by the end of the week."

Lily huffed and glared at the ground. This was completely unfair. The way they'd been living before was just fine. Geez, could this year get any worse? Well, of course it could, so that was a stupid question.

"Professor, if you don't mind me asking, where did you come about this information?" James asked. Lily's head snapped up to look at her.

"A fifth year Ravenclaw Prefect, Illiana Gusters."

"Thank you."

All five of them were then dismissed, and they all left. They were trying to figure out what to do to her. Lily looked over at the boys.

"So, what do you want to do about her?"

"Well, I plan on cutting Sarah off, and then tell her why," James growled.

"We can always give her sister that spell of burping butterflies," Marchelle suggested.

"Too easy," Remus said shaking his head.

"He's right, this deserves a long and drawn out punishment," Penny nodded.

"We could reverse that female spell and put it on her," Lily said smiling at the boys. They knew what one she was talking about. She'd personally put it on Sirius in fifth year.

"No, that's too mean," James said. "Besides you're the Head Girl now, shouldn't you be above revenge?"

"Why on earth would I want to be above it? That's no fun."

"She has a point," Remus agreed.

"Besides that, we can't just prank her all at once. It'll be too obvious," Marchelle sighed.

"Maybe a little here and a little there?" Lily suggested.

"We're listening."

"We hit her confidence spots, and she is on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team too. So Penny, that'll be your aim on that field."

"And everyone knows I don't miss," Penny smirked at James.

"That wasn't nice."

"I got away with it didn't I?"

"Yeah, but it was just a question, you didn't have to put him in the Hospital Wing for it."

"What does it matter? Lovegood doesn't even go to this school anymore."

Back in third year, Penny had tried out for the Quidditch team for a Beater. She was put on the team, and it was during their first game against Slytherin that he was the Commentator for the game. They were trying to find a speaker. Xenophillius Lovegood had asked if she could even see the bludger, or if it just looked like one big smudge to her through her giant glasses. She smirked and whacked the ball right at his head. She had told Madam Hooch that she wasn't aiming for him, but the Slytherin next to him. She guessed that everyone just looked the same through her giant glasses. He had never commentated a game again. Macy Green did it, and she was good.

"What's this a little here and there method exactly?" Remus asked.

"You mean…you don't know?" Lily asked like she was surprised.

"No? Should we?"

"Oh come on, you don't honestly think that someone has as much bad luck as you four did in fourth year do you?"

The confusion was wiped from their faces, as they stared at the girls in pure horror. They just grinned though, linked arms and went skipping off. The boys were quick to shake themselves and run after them.

"You were the cause of _that_?!" James yelled.

"Well, duh," Marchelle said pulling the other two to a stop as she faced them. "We had to get revenge for third year's pranks. We figured that was the best way to do it."

"All the potions mistakes?" Remus asked.

"Our books disappearing."

"Bags ripping."

"Endless nightmares before tests."

"Spells wrong."

"Corridors changing."

"Rooms vanishing."

"The only thing I can think of that we didn't have bad luck in was the Quidditch team."

"Penny would have killed us."

"That was all you three?" James asked.

"Well it wasn't the Easter Bunny," Lily sneered.

"The who?" Remus asked.

"Never mind."

"Probably should have used the reference of Santa, we're closer to his season than we are the bunny's," Penny said.

"Ha! You wouldn't even know who that was if Marchelle and I hadn't explained the concept to you."

"Why though? That year we were miserable."

"So? You know what they say don't you? Misery likes company," Penny said giving them a cold look. All three of them were.

Boo hoo, poor little Marauders, miserable for an entire year. Poor them. How did they think they felt when they faced that kind of humiliation everyday? For the past five years? It was pointless to try to explain it them though. They only thought about themselves anyway. Boys, their needs were the only ones that mattered. Lily had learned that at the age of 12, and the fact had yet to change.

"Just tell us one thing. How did you change our potions?" Remus asked.

"We didn't," Lily said. "All we did was rearrange your titles."

His expression didn't change. Well, actually that wasn't entirely accurate, it became more confused. He looked down, and you could almost see the gears in his head trying to put it together.

"Oh come on, I'm devious," Penny said.

"Brilliant!" Lily said.

"And Crafty?" Marchelle added.

"Yeah, but…"

"Sometimes we actually put our brains together and come up with something," Penny sneered. Then the three girls scoffed and headed back to the Head dorms so they could move their stuff out of Lily's room.

"Are you sure we can't go against Minnie?" Lily asked, sighing, as she watched her best friends pack their stuff up.

"We'd love to, but we still need to be seen as angels in the Professor's eyes," Marchelle sighed.

"Want to do rounds with me one more time tonight?"

"Well, one more time can't hurt."

"You know Potter will probably be doing the same. Boy never followed what a teacher told him to do in his _life_."

Lily giggled, as her friends used their magic to shrink their trunks. She sighed rolling over on her bed to stare up at her canopy. When she didn't hear the door she looked over to the door to see them just standing by it, making no move to leave.

"Are you going to walk us back, or do we have to go by ourselves?" Penny asked.

"Want me to hold your hand too?"

"Yes." They answered together holding them out.

Lily laughed springing off her bed and grabbing them. On their way out of the dorm they passed the Marauders. They stopped long enough to tell Potter that Marchelle was kidnaping Lily for patrol. She just guessed that he was stuck with Remus for another night.

"Now, I know he isn't the best company, but I think you can survive with him for one more night."

"Whatever," Potter said rolling his eyes before all four walked around them.

"He took that well," Penny said.

Lily looked over her shoulder to see Potter staring at her. She winked at him, before dragging her friends off. He smirked before disappearing through the portrait hole.

 **Seriously though, I hope ya'll can forgive this Author for being so late with this chapter. I can't promise that it won't happen again, but I can try to make sure it doesn't. So, thank you to everyone who have/are favorited/following this story. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please review. Midnight ;p**


	5. Friends?

**So...it's been awhile. How is everybody? I wonder if I can tamper with your memories to make you forget that it took me forever to get this chapter up? Nope, better not. I do not own Harry Potter. [JAPANESE] Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Penny sighed, why her? She had never flirted with the opposite sex before. Let alone a Marauder. _Why her?_

Asking a pointless question wasn't going to get this done any faster though, and they needed this. Marchelle and Lily were depending on her to get this part of it done. So, blowing a heavy air past her lips, she got up and sauntered over to Sirius and his latest prey, she meant victim, no girlfriend. Wait, did Sirius even have girlfriends? She wasn't sure. Maybe she was just his latest bimbo? Yeah, his latest bimbo. She stopped in front of him, and waited to be noticed.

After five minutes and that didn't seem to be happening, she took out her wand and did that new spell Lily taught them the other day. She just added a little devious magic to it. It didn't take long for it to take effect.

"Holy shit!" Sirius said springing from his seat, and dumping the girl that had been in his lap on the ground. His skin was flashing bright colors. He looked around and spotted her. "Take it off!"

"No, I need a favor."

"Why would I want to do anything for you? Prongs told me what you did to us in fourth year."

"And that affects you helping me now because?"

"Take it off, Yoru!"

 **"** **I don't feel like."**

"Speak. English."

 **"** **I don't** ** _feel_** **like it."**

"Fine! What do you want?"

Penny smiled and walked up to him. She stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. His eyes darted back and forth as he listened to her proposal. When she was done, she bit her lip and looked up at him, while waving her wand and taking off the spell. He thought about it for a few seconds more, looking down at his hand.

"Sure I can do that. How long do you need?"

"Ten minutes."

"Okay, I'll do it, on one condition."

"What?" she asked warily praying he didn't ask her not to prank him. She didn't know if she could honestly agree to that.

"Don't attempt to hit me with anymore bludgers at Quidditch practice."

"Uh, okay," she grinned brightly at him, "I can do that."

"Thank you."

"Tomorrow, Great Hall, dinner," she said turning to head back to her dorms. She put her foot on a step, before turning back to look at him. "And you know Black, you're a lot more reasonable than I had you pegged for. It's refreshing." Then she vanished up into her dorms. She never saw the strange little smile creep onto his face, or him pushing away the sixth year girl to head up to his own dorms.

[Time skip]

"So he agreed?" Marchelle asked as Lily rushed around her commons trying to gather up all of her books.

"Yep, he's going to distract Illiana, and then we have free range. Only for ten minutes though."

"Great! But how do we get her bag from her?" Lily asked shoving her Muggle Studies book in her bag.

"Uh…"

"This is why you two should never make plans without me."

"She's right, we've never been good at thinking things through," Marchelle grinned.

"Why don't we just put a temp sticking charm on the bottom of her bag? She sets it down, and it'll be stuck there for two hours or so."

"You'll have to get Black to get her to walk away from it."

"Easy. I'll just use my new skills of flirting."

"Is that how you did it before?" Marchelle asked.

"No," she grinned and laughed, "I pranked him."

"Hm, it got his attention didn't it?"

"Well, that tends to happen when you turn someone's skin a different color."

"Come on, if we don't get moving now, we're going to miss breakfast again," Lily said tugging on her friends hands.

"Yeah, I don't know if I can survive until lunch again."

"Guys, we don't have to rush."

"Yes we do, Marchelle."

"No we don't, Lily. Zesty!"

 _Crack!_

"Yes, Miss?"

"Can you fetch a couple of apples for all of us?"

"Of course Miss! Zesty is always happy to help!"

 _Crack!_

"Must be nice," Marchelle said.

"What is?"

"Having a house elf."

"It does have its merits."

[Time skip]

Lily, Penny, and Marchelle watched as Sirius sauntered his way over to Illiana. Everything was going perfectly. They'd all agreed that there was no chance of getting her bag away from her while she was awake, so decided to put a delayed summoning charm on it. The bag would come to them at midnight.

They knew all of Ravenclaw would be asleep by then, because they'd also had Zesty put a slow reacting sleeping potion in all of the drinks at the Ravenclaw table. And then told her to put any extra she might have in Slytherin's. They'd already sent a complicated spell at their table to increase the effects of the spell, therefore getting rid of the time bar, at the Slytherin table. Zesty had definitely had way too much potion for it bounced off of the glass pitcher and hit the Hufflepuff table. Both were now sleeping in their soups and potpies.

Of course the Marauders had been blamed and took credit for it. Now all were facing two weeks of detention. When asked to divulge their methods though, they were pretty mute. Unsurprising really, they were always mute on how to do the girl's pranks. Like they could ever come up with something so genius and simple anyway.

 _RIIIIIP!_

Lily looked away from the sleeping tables, and back over to Ravenclaw's. Illiana had tried to pick up her bag only to find it glued to the bench. That was Lily's cue. She started her walk over as a concerned Head Girl. Not a mischievous one with a hidden agenda.

"Is something wrong?" Lily asked as she finally got up to her.

"Somebody has glued my bag to my bench, Head Girl!" she exclaimed with a pout.

"Oh dear, well here, let me help." She unglued it to the bench in the same moment that she put the summoning charm on it. This was why she was the brilliant one. She could do two spells at once and only make it seem like one.

"Thank you so much!" she said slinging onto her shoulder and taking Sirius's arm.

"My pleasure," Lily replied with soft smile. Illiana's smile dropped from her face, and she let go of Sirius's arm saying she needed to go to the library to study for her Astronomy class.

"You think she's caught on already?" Sirius asked as soon as she was out of sight.

"Well, she is a Ravenclaw."

"Pfft, yeah right. James and I have dated plenty of Ravenclaw's and most of them are pretty ditzy. Just take her sister for example."

"Illiana is hardly her sister."

"Fair enough. Well, have fun with our Jamsie-poo tonight, and do try to return all of him in one piece." She and Sirius had started to move out of the Great Hall.

"I've given my sworn oath to Penny that I will. Wouldn't want to harm the game of Quidditch, now would we?"

"No, that'd be terrible."

"Why're you being so civil?" Lily asked suddenly suspicious.

"I'm in a good mood."

"Getting detention puts you in a good mood? How bizarre."

"Naw, more like taking credit for your pranks does."

"It was Marchelle's idea not mine, actually."

"Whatever, it was one of you."

"Just don't touch the purple kool-aid, we don't know how many houses Zesty hit up with the poison."

"Zesty?"

"All of them!" Penny said in a dramatic voice as she wrapped her arms around Lily's waist, and put her chin on her shoulder.

"Why?" Lily asked horrified. _They'd_ had some.

"She put it in one entire batch and then walked away. When she came back, her batch was missing, and when she found it, it was being administrated to all the house's pitchers. We're so screwed. You might just get out of detention after all."

"Oh, it's like second year all over again."

"Second year?"

"Those warts that looked suspiciously like Dragon Pox? It was meant only for the Slytherins, but Zesty had botched it up and given it to all the houses instead. She tried to warn us, but we'd already taken sips of our pumpkin juice."

"That was-? You had the entire school quarantined for two weeks!"

"We know, but at least we all got out of the finals. Which had been our intention in the first place."

"And the Professors think we're the delinquents."

"Well, we need to get ready for part two, bye Sirius, and thanks for all your help!" Penny said dragging her friends away.

"Welcome," he replied softly a dreamy look on his face.

[Time skip]

The girls sat around the fire in Gryffindor commons, as they awaited Illiana's bag. They'd taken the antidote to the potion a long time ago, something they'd grudgingly given to Potter and Lupin. Only so they'd be alert during patrols that evening. It was going on one a.m. though, and they were all starting to wonder if Lily had done the spell right. Even she was beginning to doubt her abilities, and this never happened.

"Maybe she really _is_ a Ravenclaw," Marchelle wondered aloud.

"You don't mean to say she's actually got a brain behind that skull do you?" Penny asked incredulously.

"Hey, smart girls do exist. I mean, just look at the three of us."

"Yes, you both do have your moments of brilliance," Lily said nodding. They both whacked her with a pillow. "Seriously though, perhaps we should ask her her reasoning for telling the Professor tomorrow, since she seems averse to allowing us to prank her."

"Which is a shame, I was looking forward to switching titles again," Marchelle said pouting.

Penny and Lily shared a devious look. "Well you know," Penny started, "there are a lot of open and unprotected books in this room." Marchelle smiled before getting up, and attacking her fellow Gryffindor's books. The poor things, from first years to seventh years, they'd have no idea what happened the next morning. Lily laughed softly before telling Penny not to let her get too carried away as she left to go back to the Head's dorm.

Lily walked in to see Potter and Sarah Gusters making out on the coach. The girl was half naked. Lily didn't know whether to vomit or burn her eyes out. Finding both options revolting, she sucked in a deep quiet breath and screamed in a way that would have anyone outside the room thinking she was being murdered.

Potter and Sarah jumped away from each other, with the latter falling onto the floor. "What the hell, Evans!?" Potter shouted.

"I'm sorry, I thought I saw something disgusting, and then I realized it was just you two. Why don't you put some clothes on, and get out of our commons, Gusters."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm about two seconds from turning those pretty locks of yours to an abnormal color like puke green, or pumpkin orange."

She made a noise of indignation, before grabbing her top and storming out. As soon as the portrait hole shut, she turned to the couch and set it afire, with Potter still on it. He shouted, jumped up, and quickly put it out.

"What are you trying to do?!" he shouted rounding on her.

"Roast you alive. Maybe then you'll stop trying to have sex on _our_ coach. I use it too you know. Maybe not for the same activities that you do, but I still sit there!"

"Whatever, Evans," he sighed going up into his room.

She frowned, maybe trying to set him on fire was a little too much. She turned back to their couch and waved her wand a couple of times, setting it back to its proper state. Standing there, she fingered her wand, before putting a reactive spell on it. Let's see how Potter liked that instead. Grinning at her genius thinking she went upstairs to bed. It was going to be a wild day tomorrow.

[Time skip]

"BLOODY HELL!"

"LILY!"

Lily jolted awake, and for a second didn't know what was going on. Shaking her head, she grabbed her robe and put it along with her ducky slippers on, snatching her wand of the bedside table before going to the door. She meandered downstairs, to where the yelling people were.

She was met with the oddest of sights. Remus and Sirius were sitting on the couch, upside down. The couch had flipped over, just like she planned, but she'd planned on it dumping anyone who was sitting on it off as well. Remus and Sirius were not on the ground though, no, they were sitting quite comfortably still on it.

Fingering the tip of her wand, Lily tried to find a way to fix this problem. There were three ways she figured she could do it. Charm the couch back to normal, and risk it crushing them as it fell back to the ground. Charm one of them off, and risk having the couch crush the other. Charm both of them off, and see what the couch did.

With a shrug, Lily flicked her wand, and a bright pink light shot out at them. They yelped, clutching one another, before finding themselves on their feet again in front of where the couch was originally sitting. The couch flipped itself back over, and put itself back down again.

Lily tapped her wand against her thigh for a second, before turning to Potter who was coming down the stairs in some baggy sweats. "That did not work out like I planned. I'm going to have to do some tests. I have to get this one right, or else I'll have no peace."

"Okay, so what was it supposed to do?" Remus asked.

"Oh come on, two people sat on it, and it flipped over, what do you _think_ it was supposed to do?"

"That is not nice," James said.

"Oh, would you rather I set it on _fire_ again?"

"As long as I'm not sitting on it."

"Hey Lils," Penny said coming into the room. She stopped when she saw that she was still in her pajamas. "Oh, guess you're not ready yet."

"Give me a minute."

"Need any help?" Marchelle asked.

"Probably, come on."

The three girls rushed upstairs where they quickly got ready, and then grabbed their stuff before going back downstairs. The boys were mildly impressed with their speed, considering most of the girls they dated took three to four hours to get ready. It would have taken them longer if they had bothered with makeup, since it was all in Lily's bathroom, but she just threw on some clothes as a brush ran through her hair. Then they were done.

The girls had barely made it down three floors when they saw Illiana walking towards them, struggling with her bag. Lily sighed, and Marchelle waved her wand taking the latent spell off of it.

"Were you even going to ask _why_?" Illiana huffed stopping in front of them.

"You're actually willing to give an explanation for your actions?" Penny asked in disbelief.

"Don't _ever_ confuse me for my stupid slut of a sister."

"Okay," Lily said with a small smile, "so, you're reasoning?"

"I'm sick and tired of my sister complaining about Lily this and Lily that. I'm also not impressed with most of her choices in wardrobe. Also, when I was spying on Potter and Remus doing their rounds one time, I noticed that they skipped over most of the castle, but miraculously caught every person in the halls anyway."

"Oh, I bet they did," Marchelle muttered.

"Right," Illiana continued giving Marchelle a confused look, "which is why he's always in the commons, your commons, before you are. Oh, and he never does his runs on the full moon, I noticed that too. Neither of them do."

"Oh, that's because Remus's Mum is terribly ill, and she and Remus are always setting up dates to meet. His friends go with him to keep him company, and because they've grown fond of Mrs. Lupin as if she were their own Mum," Lily said with a small sad smile. Every Gryffindor knew the story, but few knew it was a lie.

"But always on the full moon?" Illiana pushed.

"Mrs. Lupin has a fondness for the old man," Marchelle said rolling her eyes, "can you really deny an old woman her small pleasures in life? Such as seeing the moon rise and fall?"

"But there are heavy reports of werewolf risings."

"Yes, there are, but Remus never could deny his Mum anything. Especially not after the death of his Father," Lily added. "But despite this, you still haven't explained why you told our Head of House why we were doing patrols in a backwards sort of way."

"Isn't it obvious? The more time Potter is forced to spend with you Lily, the less time he has for my sister Sarah."

"Oh, that's a good point," Penny said. "Why didn't we think of that Marchelle?"

"Ask Lils, she's the clever one. Or at least she's supposed to be."

Lily rolled her eyes before waving her wand at her friend. Marchelle stood still for a moment as all her hair started to rise up and out, like she was touching one of those scientific electrical balls. She waved her wand, and her hair fell back to normal.

"So, you think if I spend more time with Potter, it'll get your sister to complain less?"

"No, I think if you spend more time with Potter, I'll stop getting dirty looks from my house. Also, on top of it, people will stop expecting me to act just like her. I can't even count how many times I've been asked if I'll take off my top by a guy. Like I have no dignity at all."

"Ooo, want a spell for that?" Penny asked.

"No! I'm not taking my top off for them!"

"No, I meant for the guys. Give them a pair of their own. That way they have no reason to ask you for yours."

"Really? There's a spell for that?"

"Mm hm, however, the effects are temporary. Madam Pomfrey has an antidote potion to the spell. "

"Unfortunately," Lily said rolling her eyes. She took some parchment, quill, ink, and book out of her bag, and began to write something down with practiced ease. "If she hadn't found one as quickly as she had, Potter and Black might still be walking around with their C cups from last year."

Illiana gave out a choked laugh. That was prank that not even she had heard about. It wasn't a wonder as to why. If she were them she'd have wanted to keep it quiet too.

"So, would you like it?" Marchelle asked her leaning in close to the girl.

"It's not one of your backfiring spells is it?"

"It used to be. Until we perfected it."

"Oh, I can still feel the pain of the pain of those saggy G cups," Penny whined. "But seriously, do you want the spell or not?"

"Yes, I would like it."

"Alright, here it is," Lily said handing her the parchment she'd been writing on. "But Illiana, you do understand that none of us like the situation you've put us in, right?"

"Yeah, I kind of figured when my book bag tried to fly out of our commons last night. Why did you want my book bag anyway?"

"We didn't."

"What?"

"We wanted the books in it. Have you ever heard of the Marauder's miserable and unlucky fourth year?"

"Who didn't?"

"Hi," all the girls said together.

"I have OWLs this year!" she screeched holding her bag closer to her.

"She's right, she does," Lily said scrunching up her nose in distaste.

"Well, there's only one way to fix this then," Penny said. "You're just going to have to be my new target on the Quidditch field."

"Fair trade," Marchelle and Lily agreed. They all gave her pats on the back, head, and shoulders before walking away.

"B-but I don't even play Quidditch!" she shouted after them.

"Have fun!" Lily shouted back with a small smile.

"I'm never going to another Quidditch game again," they heard her mutter before stumbling off in the opposite direction. The girls rounded the corner and came face to face with all four Marauders.

"You just had to mention that one, didn't you?" James immediately accused. "Are you even aware of how hard it was to get through the school undetected by anyone?"

"If you were that worried about being seen than you should've just used your invisibility cloak," Penny said innocently.

"It went missing."

"Oh, I wonder how that happened? I could've sworn that it had an anti-summoning spell on it. "

"And an advanced locking spell on the trunk it was in," Marchelle added.

"Not to mention, finding the secret compartment locked under at least three to four complex spells," Lily mused. "And most of them were transfigurations too, my downfall."

"Not mine," Marchelle said with a proud smile. "Oh, the challenge and adrenaline, knowing you could awaken at any moment. Best high ever!"

"At least you didn't damage it," James muttered.

"Nope, we used it."

"To do what?" Sirius asked.

"That prank on the Slytherins Commons after we won the Quidditch cup."

"That's why it took you four days to give it back."

"Oh come on, we wanted the Slytherins to know how happy we were!" Penny said.

"Another prank masterfully executed, and we got all the credit for it," Remus sighed. "Despite our baffled expressions of pure bewilderment as to what Minnie was yelling at us for, we still claimed all credit. It was truly an impressive prank. Why didn't you ask us to join you?"

"Over half of the pranks we've claimed credit for were the work of little _angels_ ," James replied rolling his eyes.

"How'd you even get the commons to do half that stuff?"

"Which are you referring to?"

"Scream 'Go Go, Gryffindor!' every time someone lit a fire," Peter said leaning against the wall. He was used to being ignored when around his friends. He wasn't attractive like they were, and most of his dates were set up by them anyway.

"Made the ceiling a swirl of red and gold that was constantly moving, making it near impossible to pinpoint its weakest point to take it down," Remus added.

"Getting the dorms to roar like a lion every morning at five am exactly?" Sirius asked.

"Somehow making the Slytherin girls swoon and faun over any Gryffindor they saw within five minutes of leaving their commons. Poor Sirius was attacked more times than he cared to be by Slytherin ladies," James said clasping Sirius's shoulder and giving it a firm squeeze.

"And whenever a Slytherin looked in a mirror, any mirror in the school, they found themselves decked out from head to toe in Gryffindor gear even though they were clearly wearing Slytherin clothing," Remus ended their curiosity with a small shake of his head.

"Ah, the reflection spell," Lily sighed with a dreamy look on her face. "It's unfortunate that it must be replaced every three weeks or it wears off."

"Love potions, turned into air fresheners," Penny said with a grin. "Sorry Sirius, but we were only able to collect a few samples from the Gryffindor male specimens. You're such a heavy sleeper, I'm sure a bomb could go off next to you and you'd never even notice."

The other three marauders snorted and looked at another as if recalling a fond memory.

"What's an air freshener?" Peter asked through small bits of laughter.

"A muggle invention to freshen up rooms when the air in it turns foul or stale," Lily explained automatically.

" _Have_ you tried setting off a bomb next to him?" Penny asked.

"Only a dung bomb is strong enough to arouse Sirius from a deep slumber," Remus said.

"Okay, what about the other three?" James asked waving off the questions he could already see forming in the girls' eyes.

"Easy time spell, mixed with animalistic sounds. It could have been anything, but since it was Gryffindor themed…a lion's roar. Honestly, we were seriously debating making it an angry horde of screeching monkeys in the seventh year's dorms."

"As for the ceiling, that was mine," Marchelle said proudly. "Well, sort of, I just took Sirius's third year hot tub experiment in the Gryffindor commons and put it on the ceiling."

"You mean that screw up prank where the waters were always at scalding temperatures, the tub so huge no one could get through except on broomstick, and was constantly swirling in cyclone patterns?" James asked

"That's the one. Only I used less water, put a cooling spell on it, and dyed it two colors with a splash of glitter. Then I attached it in a shallow indent, almost invisible, to the ceiling. And placed a cover charm on it so it wouldn't soak anyone who walked through the commons."

"Now, the last one, that was complex, and took nearly all year to do," Lily sighed. "How did we get the fireplace to shout out our chant. Simple, that's the exact place where we put the spell."

"You see, boys, the spell needed heat," Marchelle went on to explain. "A constant 800 degrees or higher of it to be exact. The only place we were able to find a heat like that was in the fireplace, but only after a fire has been lit for some time."

"Which made it a wonderful delayed spell for our Slytherin classmates. Honestly, we'd been working on that one since Sev called me a mudblood."

James shifted and looked down. He openly avoided eye contact with Lily.

"Well, we've got things to study for, so bye!" Penny said grabbing her friend's hands and pulling them away.

The marauders watched them go. "The awkwardness of that subject is never going to go away, is it?" James asked.

"Probably not," Remus sighed. "That day cost her her childhood friend, and it's our fault."

"Let's make a pact here and now, no more pranks or teasing the girls."

"You know if we stop cold turkey, they'll suspect us of planning something bigger," Sirius said.

"I don't care. This feud between us needs to end. How did it start anyway?"

"They said no, they wouldn't go out with us even if we were the last people in the universe."

"Oh yeah. Wow, we're so immature."

"And then shortly into second year they changed their clothing style, and we haven't seen those porcelain faces and sexy bodies of theirs until now."

Lily and her friends hovered around the corner at the end of the hallway, listening to them talk. Was that really the reason as to why their constant prank wars had started? How petty.

"Wow, we were pretty immature too," Lily sighed out.

"I know," Marchelle added, "our insults have gotten much better than that. They usually start with 'arrogant toerag' these days and end with one of their surnames."

Both of her friends elbowed her sides.

"Maybe it would be better if we just dropped this whole thing, and started to look at them like…acquaintances," Penny pondered.

"It would make all our lives easier."

"They'll think we've grown two heads if we do that," Lily countered.

"Yeah, but we'll be looking at them the same way if they do quit cold turkey," Penny said back

"Are you suggesting we grow up?"

"Heavens no. Just start to work with them instead of against them. Besides we still do need dates for the muggle's wedding."

"Acquaintances."

"Yes."

"Maybe we'll feel less trepidation about this if we could show them that hanging out with the nerds of Hogwarts just might be more fun," Marchelle threw out.

"Oh, they already know that," Penny scoffed. "Don't they?" She suddenly looked unsure.

"I'm not sure that they do," Lily said as if she were realizing a horrifying truth to her enemy's plan. "I'm sure they would've stopped the pranking ages ago if they had. Stopped pranking us, and tried to join our ranks instead."

"New plan!"

"Agreed!"

"Definitely."

"When should we put it into action?"

They all looked at one another and spoke as one voice, "Monday."

"Besides that, I need your help with something," Lily said.

"Help with what?"

"Well, I jinxed mine and Potter's couch to toss the weight of two people sitting on it off, but the spell went terribly wrong. It must be perfected this weekend or it's going to drive me nuts."

"What went wrong? Sounds like a basic spell to me."

"Well, when Lupin and Black sat on it, it didn't just chuck them off, it kept them sitting on it while it flipped over."

"I wouldn't call that a failure necessarily, but more as a photo opportunity."

Lily laughed as she and her friends started to head towards the library conversing how to make the spell work correctly. They'd have it figured out, between the three of them, doubtless by the end of the night.

[Time skip]

"Now we just have to wait for two people to sit on it," Lily said as she lowered her wand.

"Where's Sirius and Remus when you need them?" Penny asked.

"And why do you need us?" Remus asked from behind them.

"We need test subjects," Marchelle exclaimed grabbing their hands and flinging them onto the couch.

All three of them were clueless as to what went wrong this time. Remus and Sirius glowered at them from their position on the couch, which they were still sitting on, but from its new location of the ceiling.

"Is that what you meant to happen this morning?" James asked.

"No, it's still supposed to chuck you and Gusters off."

"Oh, I changed our password by the way."

"Why? And to what?"

"You Bakas."

The girls cracked up laughing, as Lily waved her wand repeating the same spell from this morning on Remus and Sirius. They floated to the ground on their feet, and the couch came down with an enormous crash. James took out his wand and repaired it.

"And the only people who need to know that password are already in this room," he added stowing his wand away. The girls stopped laughing.

"Do you mean that?" Lily asked in earnest.

"Yes. I also told Gusters that she was to leave you alone. You were my fellow Head which meant that it was expected for us to be in each other's presences a lot. And it would also probably be best if she just stayed away from me too."

"You mean we're never going to see her in this commons again?" Penny asked as they all hesitated with their wands aimed at the couch.

"That is correct."

In one swift motion they all did a complicated wave with their wands, and the spells on the couch were lifted. They then put their wands away in a sort of daze of pure astonishment. They'd been serious.

"Well, then, maybe the seven of us can start working on getting along?" Marchelle proposed like the idea just sprung into her head.

"Like working together instead of against?" Remus asked.

"Yes."

The marauders looked towards the other two girls, wanting their opinion on the matter.

"I agree with, Marchelle," Penny said.

"Me too!" Lily agreed. "I think this school would function much better if we were to all work together."

It was silent for a moment before all seven of them burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter. They were all thinking the same thing. That was the furthest thing from the truth. It would be more like welcome to Hogwarts Hell if they started to mesh together like well-functioning gears.

"Right, what I meant was that it would be better if we acted like friends, rather than enemies. Show a strong front of unison rather than what we've been doing for the past six years."

"Deal," James said holding out his hand, "but under one condition."

"What's that?"

"We start using each other's first names."

"Are you trying to say that bloody arrogant conceited toerag aren't your first names?" Penny asked like she was confused.

"No, that would be James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus."

"Remus wasn't toerag. Never ever did we refer to him as toerag," Marchelle gasped in mock horror.

"Girls! Okay, I'm Lily," she said shoving her had into Potter's.

"Nice to meet you, Lily. My name is James."

"I'm Sirius," Sirius said holding his hand out to Penny.

"Call me Penne-nne."

"Penny!"

"I'm Remus, miss…?"

"Marchelle, sir."

"I'm Peter," he said raising his hand. You could tell he was so over this playful banter already.

"Oh, Peter!" the girls cried surrounding him in a hug.

"It's always the cute ones that get all the attention," James said shaking his head as he sat down on the couch. Remus and Sirius joined him, and the couch chucked them onto their faces.

"Hey! It finally worked!"

"Glad you perfected it, now take it off!"

* * *

 **I can't make any promises of when the next chapter will be up, but I'll try not to take so long with it. Thank you to everyone who have/are favorited/following this story. And thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Please review! Midnight ;p**


End file.
